Algo inesperado
by Glow 241O
Summary: Siempre que te veas feo, recuerda a Urgot. Pero... ¿Qué importa el físico? Siempre habrá una media naranja para ti, sólo tienes que esperar a que venga. [No rate M]


_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**U**na nueva ranked iba a comenzar otro día más en la Grieta del Invocador, algunos de los presentes se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver el AD carry del equipo morado... Urgot.

"Dentro de la partida"

El gracioso gordito de la Liga de Leyendas se encaminaba hacia su línea, dirigido por su invocador y acompañado de su compañera de equipo, su support, Sona.

—B-bueno Sona, sé que no soy muy agradable de mirar, pero espero que hagamos un buen dúo.— Rió Urgot algo avergonzado por su aspecto.

Sona le miró y sonrió, tomó su mano y la posó en su querido etwahl.

—No debes estar avergonzado por tu físico, el alma es lo importante.— Dicho ésto, la locutora dio paso a los pequeños súbditos para que se encaminaran a las líneas correspondientes, dando así, comienzo a la partida.

Urgot, algo conmocionado y sonrojado, trataba de prestar total atención a las indicaciones de su invocador pero, algo le pasaba. —"¿Qué me ocurre?"— Se preguntaba cabizbajo, cuando tuvo un momento de paz, de vuelta a la base.

Miró hacia atrás cómo Sona le seguía de nuevo hasta la línea, ella le devolvió la mirada y él se sonrojó. —"Es demasiado bonita como para que se fije en mí."— Pensaba Urgot llegando ya a su destino, continuando con las indicaciones de su invocador.

Era una relajada línea de bot, pero algo iba a suceder, la mayoría de los invocados había alcanzado el nivel seis ya, y no tardarían mucho en sufrir una amarga sorpresa de Jarvan IV, el jungla enemigo... Y así fue.

—¡Sona!— El grito desgarrador de Urgot fue lo único que escuchó Sona antes de verse acorralada en la ultimate de Jarvan IV. —¡Bastardo, vas a por el más débil!— Lleno de furia, Urgot mató un súbdito más y fue suficiente para subir él también a nivel seis.

Sona lanzaba una y otra vez su Aria de perseverancia (w) para curarse a ella misma, y a su compañero, quien estaba siendo atacado por la endemoniada Jinx enemiga. En serio parecía una loca. Urgot, antes de ser derrotado por Jinx, tiró el destello hacia la torre aliada, lanzando su habilidad definitiva, Reventor Posicional Hipercinético (r) hacia Jarvan IV.

—Estás muerto, maldito.— Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el demaciano, antes de ser derrotado.

Jinx y Alistar se retiraron antes de ser también derrotados por esa fuerte pareja, pues Sona había alcanzado el nivel seis, y no querían exponerse... Pero la muda no estaba tan de acuerdo. Posó la mano de Urgot de nuevo en su etwahl.

—¿Te apetece tener un sencillo triple?— Le preguntó sonriente, él simplemente asintió sonrojado ante tal belleza que tenía delante. —Sígueme.— Sonrió y con el permiso de su invocador, tiró destello hacia los enemigos, lanzando en menos de un segundo su Crescendo, capturando tanto a Alistar, como a Jinx un poco más alejada.

Con los segundos que estuvieron inmovilizados, fueron suficientes para que Vi, su jungla aliada llegara a tiempo a la lucha, tirando su habilidad definitiva a Jinx, dejándole a Urgot una segunda muerte, seguido de Alistar y así...

"Asesinato triple"

El equipo aliado aplaudió el gran trabajo que hicieron los tres, después, con Urgot lleno de objetos y Sona ayudándole, la partida estaba ganada.

A los veintitrés minutos, el equipo azul quiso rendirse, dándole así la victoria al equipo morado.

Ya en el descanso, Sona fue corriendo a su compañero Urgot, le abrazó y de nuevo posó su rugosa mano en el instrumento.

—Formamos una buena pareja ¿No crees? Me encantaría jugar más contigo.— Sona le sonrió tímidamente y Urgot se sonrojó... Bastante.

—Sí.. L-la verdad es que m-me gustaría que me escogieran más v-veces... P-pero ya sabes que no s-oy atrac...— Antes de acabar la frase, unos suaves y tiernos labios, se posaron en la mejilla del campeón. —Sona...— La nombrada, algo sonrojada, se despidió de él con la mano, alejándose tímidamente hacia una nueva partida.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto...— Pensó hacia sí misma la peliazul, dejando a un sonrojado y sorprendido Urgot en medio de todo el mundo.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Singed, que pasaba al lado de Urgot, viéndolo tan en otro mundo.

—Sí... Es sólo que, hoy me ha pasado algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría.— Dijo mirando al suelo acariciando su mejilla.

—Bueno... Eso es bueno. Oye, no nos han elegido... ¿Qué tal un trago?— Los dos compañeros se fueron alejando sonrientes del lugar de descanso.

—"Ojalá estemos juntos de nuevo... Sona."— Pensó hacia sus adentros, sonriéndo mientras le servían un poco de wishky junto con su compañero Singed.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, ésta historia quizás parece un poco extraña, pero me la pidió una persona muy amable de DeviantArt y ¿Cómo no complacerle? La verdad... Me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, Sona se ve muy adorable y Urgot no he querido pintarlo como un cerdo asqueroso, sino como alguien con sentimientos, porque da igual que seas guapo, feo, gordo o delgado... ¡Eres una persona! Y dentro de nada, encontrarás tu media naranja, SIEMPRE, siempre hay alguien que te ama. _


End file.
